The present invention relates to use of genetic material as immunizing agents. In particular, the present invention relates to the introduction of DNA molecules into an individual""s tissues or cells that then can produce proteins capable of eliciting an immune response.
Vaccination and immunization generally refer to the introduction of a non-virulent agent against which an individual""s immune system can initiate an immune response which will then be available to defend against challenge by a pathogen. The immune system identifies invading xe2x80x9cforeignxe2x80x9d compositions and agents primarily by identifying proteins and other large molecules which are not normally present in the individual. The foreign protein represents a target against which the immune response is made.
The immune system can provide multiple means for eliminating targets that are identified as foreign. These means include humoral and cellular responses which participate in antigen recognition and elimination. Briefly, the humoral response involves B cells which produce antibodies that specifically bind to antigens. There are two arms of the cellular immune response. The first involves helper T cells which produce cytokines and elicit participation of additional immune cells in the immune response. The second involves killer T cells, also known as cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs), which are cells capable of recognizing antigens and attacking the antigen including the cell or particle it is attached to.
Vaccination has been singularly responsible for conferring immune protection against several human pathogens. In the search for safe and effective vaccines for immunizing individuals against infective pathogenic agents such as viruses, bacteria, and infective eukaryotic organisms, several strategies have been employed thus far. Each strategy aims to achieve the goal of protecting the individual against pathogen infection by administering to the individual, a target protein associated with the pathogen which can elicit an immune response. Thus, when the individual is challenged by an infective pathogen, the individual""s immune system can recognize the protein and mount an effective defense against infection. There are several vaccine strategies for presenting pathogen proteins which include presenting the protein as part of a non-infective or less infective agent or as a discreet protein composition.
One strategy for immunizing against infection uses killed or inactivated vaccines to present pathogen proteins to an individual""s immune system. In such vaccines, the pathogen is either killed or otherwise inactivated using means such as, for example, heat or chemicals. The administration of killed or inactivated pathogen into an individual presents the pathogen to the individual""s immune system in a noninfective form and the individual can thereby mount an immune response against it. Killed or inactivated pathogen vaccines provide protection by directly generating T-helper and humoral immune responses against the pathogenic immunogens. Because the pathogen is killed or otherwise inactivated, there is little threat of infection.
Another method of vaccinating against pathogens is to provide an attenuated vaccine. Attenuated vaccines are essentially live vaccines which exhibit a reduced infectivity. Attenuated vaccines are often produced by passaging several generations of the pathogen through a permissive host until the progeny agents are no longer virulent. By using an attenuated vaccine, an agent that displays limited infectivity may be employed to elicit an immune response against the pathogen. By maintaining a certain level of infectivity, the attenuated vaccine produces a low level infection and elicits a stronger immune response than killed or inactivated vaccines. For example, live attenuated vaccines, such as the poliovirus and smallpox vaccines, stimulate protective T-helper, T-cytotoxic, and humoral immunities during their nonpathogenic infection of the host.
Another means of immunizing against pathogens is provided by recombinant vaccines. There are two types of recombinant vaccines: one is a pathogen in which specific genes are deleted in order to render the resulting agent non-virulent. Essentially, this type of recombinant vaccine is attenuated by design and requires the administration of an active, non-virulent infective agent which, upon establishing itself in a host, produces or causes to be produced antigens used to elicit the immune response. The second type of recombinant vaccine employs infective non-virulent vectors into which genetic material that encode target antigens is inserted. This type of recombinant vaccine similarly requires the administration of an active infective non-virulent agent which, upon establishing itself in a host, produces or causes to be produced, the antigen used to elicit the immune response. Such vaccines essentially employ infective non-virulent agents to present pathogen antigens that can then serve as targets for an anti-pathogen immune response. For example, the development of vaccinia as an expression system for vaccination has theoretically simplified the safety and development of infectious vaccination strategies with broader T-cell immune responses.
Another method of immunizing against infection uses subunit vaccines. Subunit vaccines generally consist of one or more isolated proteins derived from the pathogen. These proteins act as target antigens against which an immune response may be mounted by an individual. The proteins selected for subunit vaccine are displayed by the pathogen so that upon infection of an individual by the pathogen, the individuals immune system recognizes the pathogen and mounts a defense against it. Because subunit vaccines are not whole infective agents, they are incapable of becoming infective. Thus, they present no risk of undesirable virulent infectivity that is associated with other types of vaccines. It has been reported that recombinant subunit vaccines such as the hepatitis B surface antigen vaccine (HBsAg) stimulate a more specific protective T-helper and humoral immune response against a single antigen. However, the use of this technology to stimulate board protection against diverse pathogens remains to be confirmed.
Each of these types of vaccines carry severe drawbacks which render them less than optimally desirable for immunizing individuals against a particular pathogen.
It has been observed that absent an active infection, a complete immune response is not elicited. Killed and inactivated vaccines, because they do not reproduce or otherwise undergo an infective cycle, do not elicit the CTL arm of the cellular immune response in most cases. Additionally, killed and inactivated vaccines are sometimes altered by the means used to render them inactivated. These changes can affect the immunogenicity of the antigens. Subunit vaccines, which are merely discreet components of a pathogen, do not undergo any sort of infective cycle and often do not elicit the CTL arm of the cellular immune response. Absent the CTL arm, the immune response elicited by either vaccine is often insufficient to adequately protect an individual. In addition, subunit vaccines have the additional drawback of being both expensive to produce and purify.
Attenuated vaccines, on the other hand, often make very effective vaccines because they are capable of a limited, non-virulent infection and result in immune responses involving a humoral response and both arms of the cellular immune response. However, there are several problems associated with attenuated vaccines. First, it is difficult to test attenuated vaccines to determine when they are no longer pathogenic. The risk of the vaccine being virulent is often too great to properly test for effective attenuation. For example, it is not practically possible to test an attenuated form of Human Immunodeficiency virus (HIV) to determine if it is sufficiently attenuated to be a safe vaccine. Secondly, attenuated vaccines carry the risk of reverting into a virulent form of the pathogen. There is a risk of infecting individuals with a virulent form of the pathogen when using an attenuated vaccine.
Recombinant vaccines require the introduction of an active infective agent which, in many cases, is undesirable. Furthermore, in cases where the recombinant vaccine is the result of deletion of genes essential for virulence, such genes must exist and be identified. In vaccines in which pathogen genes are inserted into infective non-virulent vectors, many problems exist related to the immune response elicited against the vector antigens. These problems negatively impact the immune response elicited against the target antigen. First, the recombinant vaccine introduces a great number of vector antigens against which the immune system also responds. Secondly, the vector can be used only once per individual since, after the first exposure, the individual will develop immunity to the vector. These problems are both present, for example, in recombinant vaccines that employ vaccinia vectors such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,487 issued May 21, 1991 to Stunnenberg et al. This technology has not been universally successful against diverse pathogenic organisms. It is also complicated by the large amount of excess vaccinia antigens presented in the vaccinee. Once vaccinated with the vaccinia vector, the vaccinee cannot be effectively vaccinated again using the vaccinia vector.
Accordingly, the most effective vaccines for invoking a strong and complete immune response carry the most risk of harming the individual while the safer alternatives induce an incomplete, and therefore, less effective immune response. Furthermore, many subunit vaccines and recombinant vaccines using non-virulent vectors to produce target proteins are most useful if a single antigenic component can be identified which is singularly protective against live challenge by a pathogen. However, both technologies require that the protective component be identified. Such identification is often both laborious and time-consuming.
A distinct advantage would exist if there were a rapid system for directly testing subunit vaccination strategies without tissue culture and in the absence of excess vector antigens. Furthermore, it would be particularly advantageous if such a system could deliver an antigen that could be presented for development of both T cell immune arms.
There is a need for a means to immunize individuals against pathogen infection which can elicit a broad, biologically active protective immune response without risk of infecting the individual.
HIV infection represents a great threat to the human population today. Despite the intense resources expended and efforts made to develop an effective vaccine, the problem remains intractable. No vaccine is currently available that protects an individual against HIV infection. There is a great need for a method of immunizing an individual against HIV infection. There is a great need for an effective immunotherapy method to combat the development of AIDS in HIV infected individuals.
In addition to immunizing against pathogens, work has recently been undertaken to develop vaccines against cancer. Cancer vaccines currently being studied are essentially analogous to anti-pathogen subunit vaccines. Anti-cancer subunit vaccines essentially introduces a cancer-associated target protein into an individual. An immune response is elicited against the target protein in the same manner an immune response is elicited against a pathogen protein in the individual. The target protein is a protein that is specific to cancer cells. Subsequent appearance of the target protein when cancer occurs provides an immunogenic target for an immune response. Thus, the cancer vaccine immunizes an individual against cancer cells, an xe2x80x9cendogenous pathogenxe2x80x9d, by immunizing against a target antigen specifically associated with the cancer. Specific proteins are administered which represent targets for an immunological response. As in the case of anti-pathogen subunit vaccines, the immune response elicited is often incomplete and insufficient to protect the individual. In particular, administration of a protein or peptide does not elicit a CTL response.
There is a need for an effective means to immunize individuals against hyperproliferative disease such as cancer in order to provide individuals with broad, biologically active protective immunity against specifically targeted hyperproliferating cells.
Many autoimmune diseases are mediated by specific antigen receptors. Autoimmune diseases generally refer to those diseases involving a self-directed immune response. Autoimmune diseases are referred to as being B cell mediated or T cell mediated. For example, Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) is considered a B cell mediated autoimmune disease. Many of the clinical manifestations of SLE are believed to be due to the presence of anti-DNA antibodies in the patients"" serum, which combine with the antigen to form immune complexes. These immune complexes are deposited in tissues, setting off the inflammatory cascade. Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA) is an example of T cell mediated autoimmune disease. RA is believed to be mediated by autoreactive T cells present in the synovium (joint tissue), where they respond to an unknown antigen in the context of class II major histocompatibility complex (MHC II) molecules, such as HLA-DR4 which is genetically linked to RA. These T cells recognize a specific antigen associated with MHC II via their T cell antigen receptors (TCRs). Thus, autoreactive antigen receptors, such as antibodies or T cell antigen receptors are responsible for the initial recognition event in a series of pathogenic, inflammatory events which culminates in the clinical manifestations of autoimmune diseases such as SLE and RA.
Several studies have been performed in experimental systems where such autoreactive antigen receptors have been targeted or deleted. Animal model systems for autoimmune disease include a murine lupus model which occurs in a strain of NZB/NZW mice, and an experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) model which can be produced in susceptible mouse and rat strains following inoculation with myelin basic protein (MBP). In murine SLE, anti-idiotypic antibodies have been used therapeutically in an attempt to delete the autoreactive B cells which produce the autoreactive antibodies. In some cases, these anti-idiotypic antibodies have improved clinical manifestations of the disease (Hahn, B. H. and F. M. Ebling, 1984 J. Immunol. 132(1):187-190), while in others they have worsened disease (Teitelbaum, D. et al., 1984 J. Immunol. 132(3):1282-1285). Similarly, in EAE, antibodies to autoreactive T cell antigen receptors have been utilized, as has been immunization with T cell antigen receptor-derived peptides. Again, in some instances this improves the disease Vandenbark, A., et al., 1989 Nature 341:541-544, while in other worsening of the disease occurs (Desquenne-Clark, L., et al., 1990 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:7219-7223).
Thus, while it is possible to vaccinate against autoimmune disease in some cases, the nature of the immune response elicited affects the clinical outcome of such therapies. For example, if the vaccination results in development of an antibody response, with subsequent anti-idiotype development, these anti-idiotypic antibodies could target the autoreactive B cells or T cells for complement-mediated lysis, with resulting clinical improvement. Alternatively, if the immunization results in production of non-complement fixing anti-idiotypic antibodies, these would bind to the autoreactive B cells or T cells and cross-link their antigen receptors. Typically, this leads to activation of the cells and subsequent increased production of the autoreactive antibodies or T cells, with worsening of the clinical condition. Alternatively, if a predominant T cell response is elicited by vaccination, this could result in either a helper T cell response which would be expected to worsen disease or a killer/suppressor cell response which should improve the disease.
There is a need for an effective means to immunize individuals against and treat individuals suffering from autoimmune diseases which would elicit a CTL response capable of targeting either B cells that produce the antibodies involved in the disease (in the case of B cell mediated autoimmune disease) or the T cells that produce the specific T cell antigen receptor which are involved int he disease (in the case of T cell mediated autoimmune disease).
The direct introduction of a normal, functional gene into a living animal has been studied as a means for replacing defective genetic information. In such studies, DNA is introduced directly into cells of a living animal. Nabel, E. G., et al., (1990) Science 249:1285-1288, disclose site-specific gene expression in vivo of a beta-galactosidase gene that was transferred directly into the arterial wall in mice. Wolfe, J. A. et al., (1990) Science 247:1465-1468, disclose expression of various reporter genes that were directly transferred into mouse muscle in vivo. The use of direct gene transfer as an alternative anti-pathogen vaccination method is suggested. Acsadi G., et al., (1991) Nature 352:815-818, disclose expression of human dystrophin gene in mice after intramuscular injection of DNA constructs. Wolfe, J. A., et al., 1991 BioTechniques 11(4):474-485, which is incorporated herein by reference, refers to conditions affecting direct gene transfer into rodent muscle in vivo. Multiple injections of plasmid DNA are reported to result in higher levels of protein production but not to the extent that the levels of protein production are proportional to additional plasmid DNA added. Felgner, P. L. and G. Rhodes, (1991) Nature 349:351-352, disclose direct delivery of purified genes in vivo as drugs without the use of retroviruses. Use of direct gene transfer by single injection are suggested as a possible vaccination strategy and a cellular immune response to HIV gp120 resulting from introduction of plasmid DNA encoding the same into cells is reported to have been observed. PCT International Application No. PCT/US90/01515 published Oct. 4, 1990 discloses methods of immunizing an individual against pathogen infection by directly injecting naked polynucleotides into the individual""s cells in a single step procedure. The use of transfecting agents other than lipofectins is specifically excluded from the disclosed methods. The stimulation of inoculated cells is neither disclosed nor suggested. An HIV vaccine is disclosed which consists of the introduction of polynucleotides that encode the viral protein gp120. The operability of this vaccine is not evidenced. Thomason, D. B. et al., (1990) Cell Physiol. 27;C578-581 and PCT Patent Application Serial No. WO 91/12329 disclose administering bupivacaine to muscle cells in order to induce satellite cell proliferation. In particular, Thomason, D. B. et al., (1990) Cell Physiol. 27:C578-581 and PCT Patent Application Serial No. WO 91/12329 disclose retroviral-mediated transfer of genes into adult tissue in which a mitotically-active state of satellite cells is induced. The retroviruses contain recombinant retroviral RNA that includes a foreign reporter gene incorporated within the viral particle.
The present invention relates to a method of immunizing an individual against a pathogen. The method comprises the steps of contacting cells of said individual with an agent that facilitates the uptake of DNA by the cells, the agent preferably being a cell stimulating agent, and administering to the cells, a DNA molecule that comprises a DNA sequence that encodes a peptide which comprises at least an epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on a pathogen antigen operatively linked to regulatory sequences. The DNA molecule is capable of being expressed in the cells of the individual.
The present invention relates to a method of immunizing a human against HIV. The method comprises the steps of administering to a human a DNA molecule that comprises a DNA sequence that encodes at least one peptide that comprises at least one epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on an HIV protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences.
The present invention relates to a method of immunizing a human against HIV. The method comprises the steps of administering two different DNA molecules to different cells of the human. Each DNA molecule comprises a DNA sequence that encodes at least one peptide which comprises at least one epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on an HIV protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences. The different DNA molecules are each capable of being expressed in human cells. The different DNA molecules comprise different DNA sequences that encode at least one different peptide from the other.
The present invention related to a method of immunizing an individual against a hyperproliferative disease. The method comprises the steps of administering to cells of an individual, a DNA molecule that comprises a DNA sequence that encodes a peptide that comprises at least an epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on a hyperproliferative disease-associated protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences; the DNA molecule being capable of being expressed in the cells.
The present invention relates to a method of immunizing an individual against an autoimmune disease. The method comprises the steps of administering to cells of an individual, a DNA molecule that comprises a DNA sequence that encodes a peptide that comprises at least an epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on an autoimmune disease-associated protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences; the DNA molecule being capable of being expressed in the cells.
The present invention relates to an HIV vaccine comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent and a DNA molecule that encodes one or more peptides that each comprises at least an epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on at least one HIV protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences; the DNA molecule being capable of being expressed in human cells.
The present invention relates to an HIV vaccine comprising two inoculants. The first inoculant comprises a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent and a first DNA molecule. The first DNA molecule comprises a DNA sequence that encodes one or more peptides that each comprises at least an epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on at least one HIV protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences; the DNA molecule being capable of being expressed in human cells. The second inoculant comprises a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent and a second DNA molecule. The second DNA molecule comprises a DNA sequence that encodes one or more peptides that each comprises at least an epitope identical or substantially similar to an epitope displayed on at least one HIV protein operatively linked to regulatory sequences; the DNA molecule being capable of being expressed in human cells. The first and second DNA molecules are different and encode different peptides.